SIGN
by Odium of Thanatos
Summary: Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Hari dimana kami semua tertawa. Hari itu seperti biasa saja. Tak ada yang pernah menyangka diantara kami bahwa hari itu akan tiba. Hari dimana semanya hancur. Dan berujung pada KEMATIAN. Rate mungkin naik di chap dua
1. Hinata's Birthday

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa  
Hari dimana kami semua tertawa  
Hari itu seperti biasa saja  
Tak ada yang pernah menyangka diantara kami bahwa hari itu akan tiba  
Hari dimana semanya hancur

Bagai kepingan puzzle yang tersusun rapi

Namun rusak

Rapuh

Tak ada lagi tawa. Tak ada lagi ceria

Senyuman

Seakan sirna, punah, dan terkubur rapat  
Yang ada hanya adalah darah dan penderitaan.  
Rasa sakit dan dendam.  
Amarah dan kesedihan.

dan

Kematian..

**Kemana perginya hari penuh keceriaan itu?****  
**

* * *

Kami tidak menyebutkan diri kami sebagai perkumpulan,geng ataupun kelompok. Kami hanya senang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama tanpa disadari. Akhirnya kami seperti sebuah rantai yang tidak terpisahkan. Kami tidak akan berpisah selamanya kecuali ada sesuatu yang menghancurkan.

Hari demi hari kami lewati bersama. Tertawa, menangis,bercanda. Tak ada kesedihan diantara hari-hari yang kami jalani. Sepertinya kami bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rasa "sedih" itu. Kami betul-betul dibutakan oleh waktu..

Persahabatan yang terbentuk oleh kami memang cukup lama. Dan kami pun bukan terisi hanya oleh empat sampai lima orang saja, tetapi TIGA BELAS orang. Ya, 13. Angka yang dikatakan orang sebagai angka yang membawa penderitaan. Semua rasa sakit yang ada ditanamkan di angka itu seperti isi dari kotak Pandora. Namun tidak ada "harapan"yang tertinggal dalam angka 13 itu.

Hari yang gelap  
Hari yang betul-betul tidak diharapkan  
Telah datang di saat kami semua tidak siap akan kedatangannya..

Hari itu masih seperti biasa. Kami bermain bersama dan berkumpul di basecamp yang sengaja kami buat sendiri. Agar kami mempunyai tempat untuk bersama,agar kami bisa tertawa dalam dunia yang kami buat sendiri..

* * *

"Sasuke!! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ah.. maaf. Aku tadi mengira kau sudah pulang jadi kutinggal saja kau." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah memeriksa sesuatu terlebih dahulu lalu pulang begitu saja. Teledor sekali." Ucap Gaara.

"Maaf.." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Sakura juga agak sedikit lambat dan jarang memberitahu kita kalau dia sedang pergi. Jadi kan kita tidak tahu kalau dia sudah pulang apa belum." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengikuti pembicaraan.

"Ha-habis.. aku selalu terburu-buru karena takut telat,jadi aku lupa memberi tahu kalian.." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin,ayo kita cepat ke rumah Hinata. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita di Stasiun. Kasihan kalau mereka sampai membeku." Ucap Gaara.

"YA!!!" Jawab semuanya.

Hari itu salju turun. Cuaca dingin. Namun mereka tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan sedingin salju yang sedang turun.  
Mereka berjalan menuju stasiun. Menemui Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari dan Kankurou.

Mereka semua berencana akan pergi ke rumah Hinata hari ini. Hinata hari ini berulang tahun dan ia selalu merayakannya dengan mereka semua. Tidak pernah keluarganya merayakan ulang tahunnya. Entah kenapa keluarga Hinata menganggap seperti Hinata adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan.

Mereka menjauhi Hinata, bahkan mereka seperti menganggap Hinata itu tidak ada. Maka dari itu, Hinata biasanya selalu mengundang teman-teman dekatnya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumahnya. Ada kue, teh, dan juga mereka yang bernyanyi lagu "selamat ulang tahun" untuknya.

Meskipun sederhana itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hinata untuk membuatnya tersenyum dan Hinata tak pernah terlihat sedih. Baginya, kehadiran mereka semua saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Nampaknya langit yang berwarna oranye kekuningan sudah terganti kan oleh malam. Yap, memang sudah larut, dan mereka bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata sesegera mungkin.

"Kalian sudah bawa kado nya kan?" Tanya Kiba pada mereka semua.

"Tentu saja! Buat apa kita datang ke rumah Hinata kalau tidak bawa kado. Nanti kita diusir lagi" Ucap Temari.

"Menurutku, Hinata bukan perempuan seperti itu kok, tenang saja. Asal kita datang tanpa bawa kado pun, dia pasti sudah sangat senang." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum dan membetulkan syal nya.

Ya, benar. Hinata tidak membutuhkan kado ataupun barang, dia hanya membutuhkan kita. KITA.

XOXO

Mereka menaiki kereta no. 3 yang akan membawa mereka ke kota dimana Hinata tinggal. Dengan menggunakan kereta tersebut mereka memakan waktu 20 menit untuk membawa ke tempat tujuan, yaitu rumah Hinata. Salju sudah betul-betul lebat, sepertinya pesta ini akan diubah menjadi acara menginap. Apalagi kalau besok ternyata turun badai salju.

Mereka turun dari kereta dan mampir di sebuah toko kue. Mereka hanya membeli satu buah cake untuk dimakan, karena pasti kue buatan Hinata tidak akan cukup untuk mereka semua. Lalu meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Hinata.

Langkah demi langkah yang mereka pijak, semakin mendekatkan mereka pada rumah Hinata. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai. Di rumah Hinata yang tidak begitu besar. Rumah yang kecil, namun sangat indah dan tertata rapih. Hinata tinggal sendirian saja di rumah ini, jadi tidak heran kalau rumah ini sepi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di rumah ini, Shikamaru merasakannya.

"Aneh…" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apanya?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku tahu Hinata tinggal sendirian di rumah ini, tapi biasanya rumahnya tidak se-sepi ini kan? Apalagi kalau di hari ulang tahunnya, biasanya dia menaruh hiasan balon depan pintu rumah nya, dan lampunya pasti dia nyalakan. Kenapa rumahnya sudah gelap walau sudah jam segini?" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Betul juga.." Jawab Tenten yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kita lihat saja dulu ke dalam. Mungkin tahun ini Hinata menyiapkan kejutan?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Mungkin.." Ucap Naruto.

Temari hanya mengikuti mereka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia sendiri sudah merasakan keganjilan ini.

* * *

Mereka pun membuka pagar rumah yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu.

Disinilah mereka merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda. Mencekam. Memang sudah larut dan anehnya tidak ada suara jangkrik atau apapun. Berusaha menyangkal pikiran tersebut mereka terus melangkah, hingga..

Semuanya menahan napas. Kerongkongan mereka serasa tercekat begitu mencium bau darah yang sangat pekat dan tajam. Mereka benar-benar ketakutan, semua rasa mual, penasaran, dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu.

Tenten, Naruto dan Ino menjerit. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan suasana begini. Lalu mereka buru-buru mendekati dan berusaha menenangkan Tenten yang ketakutan. Temari memeluk Naruto dan Shikamaru menutup mata Ino.

Sakura tidak menjerit, tapi tubuhnya menegang dan gemetaran. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Speechless dan ketakutan. Sasuke dan Gaara menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bau darah yang tajam sekali…" Kiba mengangkat suara nya di antara ketegangan tersebut, dari nada bicaranya jelas sekali dia gemetar. Namun dia berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak memperburuk suasana.

"Hinata? Hinata dimana? Hinata nggak apa-apa kan? Hinatal!" Sakura yang sejak tadi masih diam tiba-tiba panik dan memaksakan diri ingin masuk lebih dalam. Gaara segera menarik tangannya, dan menggeleng. Sakura mulai menangis.

"Aku khawatir, Gaara! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata! Hiks.." Sakura terisak.

"Ssh, aku tau Saku, tapi kumohon, kita belum tau apa yang terjadi dan jangan gegabah. Tenanglah, masih ada kita semua" Gaara bersikap bijaksana.

Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"Biar kuperiksa." Lee maju dan berniat masuk lebih dalam, melihat apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Kiba menarik tangannya dan berkata, "kami ikut.". Lee mengangguk. Lalu mereka bertiga masuk dan mencari tahu, sementara yang lain menunggu diluar, dan menenangkan diri.

Awalnya mereka berniat untuk menepon polisi. Namun niat untuk menelpon polisi belum terlaksana. Apa yang terjadi ini belum pasti, karena itu mereka belum menelpon polisi. Sebelumnya, Sasuke ingin sekali ikut memeriksa, tapi melihat teman-temannya dalam kondisi terguncang, Sasuke jadi tidak ingin ikut memeriksa. Ia masih khawatir dengan suasana yang begitu kacau ini, ia tidak menyangka acara ulang tahun sahabat nya malah jadi mencekam seperti sekarang.

"Hiks… Hinata… Hinata.. Hinata nggak apa-apa kan?" isak Tenten. Dia begitu gelisah.

Naruto mulai menangis, tapi tanpa suara. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk dan itu semua ada kaitannya dengan Hinata. Ya! Tentu saja. Sementara Sakura sejak tadi terdiam, membisu. Nampaknya dia sangat shock.

Tiba-tiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan Kiba keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka semua berdiri dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Ino.

"Hinata nggak apa-apa 'kan? Mana dia?" tanya Kankurou.

"Bau darah tadi itu apa? Tikus? Tapi masa…." Naruto berusaha tenang.

"..…….." Lee tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air muka ketiga orang itu jadi kelam, pucat.

"KATAKAN LEE, KATAKAN, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA HAH?!" Sakura mengguncang bahu Lee. Namun tidak ada respon, Lee menunduk.

"SHIT! SHIKA, KIBA KUMOHON, SEBENARNYA ADA APA? CEPAT KATAKAN, KAU TIDAK DENG-" Sakura berteriak kalap. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncak. Namun Gaara selalu menahannya.

"Sakura tenang! Aku mohon!!" Gaara berusaha menenangkan.

Mereka menunduk dengan wajah sedih, dan tak berani menatap wajah teman-temannya. Tentu saja, mereka tahu apa artinya. Tak kuasa menerima kenyataan, mereka semua menangis. Sakura, Tenten, Ino sesekali menjerit, menangis.

Lalu setelah jadi lebih tenang, semuanya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Hinata dengan mata kepala sendiri. Awalnya Shikamaru melarang keras. Tapi mereka sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Mereka dituntun Kiba ke dapur rumah Hinata. Di dalam rumah itu sudah ada berbagai hiasan ulang tahun.

Balon-balon, cake, lilin, kertas-kertas berwarna di langit-langit. Begitu sampai di dapur Hinata, bau darah jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam. Refleks mereka semua menutup hidung, tidak kuat dengan bau seperti ini, dan berusaha menyiapkan mental. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka semua harus menerimanya.

Mereka mendekat, lalu melihat…….

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik…

Dengan refleks semua menjerit, menangis, membelalakkan mata, dan tak kuasa menerima kenyataan. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, sangat terguncang. Dia terduduk lemas, hampir terjatuh namun Shikamaru menyadarinya dan membiarkan Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sakura lagi-lagi speechless. Dia shock. Bahkan dia sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan air matanya. Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya berusaha mati-matian menahan tangis. Namun sulit, dia menangis pelan, membiarkan air mata membasahi pipinya, dia memeluk Sakura.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tragis.

Sementara Hinata, dengan posisinya duduk di lantai, bersender pada rak alat makan, sebuah pisau besar menancap di jantungnya. Tepat di jantungnya. Hingga sweater putih yang ia kenakan ternodai oleh cipratan cairan berwarna merah, darah. Bau anyir menguar dari tubuhnya.

Darah yang masih mengalir dari jantungnya, hingga menjadi genangan darah di lantai marmer tersebut. Kepalanya jatuh terkulai ke bahu kanannya sementara kedua tangannya tergolek tidak berdaya. Dan yang lebih mengerikan.. pisau tersebut masih menancap jelas, sehingga masih memperlihatkan jantung Hinata. Tragis. Darah ada dimana-mana.

Sakura dan Ino jadi mual, mereka merasa perut mereka diaduk-aduk, ingin muntah. Namun pantaskah jika ternyata yang membuat mereka muntah adalah jasad Hinata? Sementara Tenten hampir saja pingsan.

"Hi….Hinata…." tangis Naruto. Temari menggenggam tangannya dan ikut menangis. Temari yang memang tidak berkomentar apa-apa hanya diam, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, pandangannya menyipit, seakan tak kuat lagi menghadapi semua fakta ini. Dan malam itu, tepat pukul 9 malam, mereka semua menangis lagi. Di hadapan jasad Hinata.

"Kejam sekali yang melakukan ini! Apa salah Hinata APA SALAHNYAAA?!" isak Tenten dengan nada geram. Dari nadanya terdengar bahwa ia sudah frustasi. Tak ada yang menjawab, karena tak ada yang tahu. Hanya isakan tangislah yang menjawabnya. Membisu.

"Ayo telpon polisi." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Gaara berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melihat ke jasad Hinata yang berada di belakangnya. Tentu saja, dia tak akan sanggup.

Semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ini tak mungkin bisa selesai kalau tidak dilaporkan ke polisi. Kita harus cari tahu siapa yang membunuhnya 'kan?" lanjut Gaara. Yang lain masih terdiam.

"Memang benar…. Tapi…" Sasuke memotong perkataannya "…kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin membalas dendam langsung ke si pembunuh. Tak usah lewat polisi." Sasuke menyeringai.

Semua terdiam dan suasana menjadi hening. Rasanya ide Sasuke agak gila namun memang masuk akal untuk membalas semuanya. Jarang sekali Sasuke bisa berkata seperti ini, apalagi dia paling tidak suka dengan suasana kelam dan pertumpahan darah.

Temari mengangguk cepat. "Aku setuju dengan usulanmu, Sas!" Temari bersuara memecah keheningan.

"Yeah, thanks Temari!" Sasuke menyeringai.

Dengan senyum nya yang 'kejam' dan aura nya yang berbeda, Sasuke mulai menunjukkan rasa dendam yang sangat besar.

Tapi, Sasuke memang sangat akrab dengan Hinata, Sasuke menyayangi Hinata seperti ia menyayangi adiknya sendiri.

Wajar kalau dia geram dan tak bisa memaafkan pembunuhnya. Namun ternyata apa yang Sasuke katakan membuat semuanya mempunyai niat yang sama, karena rasa sayang mereka pada Hinata yang begitu besar pula.

"Balas dendam…. Untuk Hinata tersayang… teman kita yang berharga… aku ingin, melumurkan darah yang sama padanya, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Hinata kita!!" seru Naruto.

"Maksudmu…. Kita…. memburu lalu membunuh si pembunuh? Pembalasan dendam…" gumam Kankurou. Dia akhirnya merespon.

"Apa tidak terlalu beresiko? Kalau… kalau kita gagal bagaimana?" sela Ino dengan nada khawatir.

"Memang berisiko, tapi apa kau lupa latar belakang kita semua?" ujar Temari tenang, dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin… membalaskan dendam Hinata juga… Hinata yang malang… di hari ulang tahunnya, malah jadi hari kematiannya.. dan.. Aku bersumpah… akan memburu dan membunuh orang yang telah melakukan ini!" seru Sakura dengan seringai terukir di bibirnya.

Mereka semua saling berpandangan, lalu tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana? Ada yang tidak setuju?" tanya Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Lee, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sejak tadi diam.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Karena aku juga kesal sekali. Dan tentunya aku akan sangat setuju, yeah." Kiba membuang muka saat mengatakan itu dan mendengus sebal.

"Kalau kalian sudah bertekad begitu, aku kalah, dan aku ikut." Jawab Gaara ringan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, kami juga merasa begitu." Kata Lee dan Shino. Sasuke tersenyum senang, lalu menoleh ke Shikamaru.

"AKU TIDAK BISA TERIMA!!!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berteriak. Mereka semua terbelalak dan terdiam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Kalau kita melakukan ini… apa bedanya kita dengan mereka?! Balas dendam bukan jalan keluar. Melainkan masalah baru, kau tahu!" jawabnya.

Mereka semua terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Nampaknya mereka sedang berpikir.

"Cih, pengecut." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Begitu menusuk, khas Sasuke sekali.

Semuanya menoleh ke Sasuke.

Dia memiringkan kepala dengan wajah dingin. Sorot matanya tajam dan lurus, terlihat dingin dan tak peduli apapun. Mata onyx itu, menyiratkan kebencian. Nafsu membunuh, ya itu lebih tepatnya.

"Kau takut 'kan? Bilang saja yang sebenarnya. Pengecut!" Sasuke berkata begitu, dia melihat dari cara Shikamaru yang berteriak dengan mata membulat, seakan tidak bisa menerima segala fakta

"Aku bukannya takut!" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya..."

**Tu Bi Kontinyu**

**NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sign (c) Nacchan Sakura, Dhara Cintya Shinra, Risya Arina Ulfah**

**Asalnya ini fic SIGN, tokohnya Devour, Mark, Satrklie, Light, Michelle, Verz, Black Rose, Nagisa, Vaint, Jack, Meryl, dan Marry. Tapi malah saya publish ke FFN. Aslinya nanti ada di facebook temen saya yang udah bikin ini cerita ini. Saya ngedit doang. Namanya Nacchan Sakura heeheeee. Haruskah chap depan pake romens? Ato jangan? Ato malah jangan di update? T_T soal typo itu bermilyar maaf saya ucapkan, soalnya saya editnya langsung di kotak edit FFN. Jadi maaf kalo ada salah ganti nama hehe. Tapi udah saya benerin sekarang kok, makasih juga buat yang udah ripiu :-***

**oke tanpa bacot ****GAK MAKSA ****kok, kalo berkenan di ripiu. Flame juga boleh yang penting masuk kotak review juga. Okedah dadaah~**


	2. Stronger Than Yesterday

_Stronger than yesterday__.__  
Now it's nothing but __**my way**__._

Ya.

Kami terlalu lemah.

Kami terlalu menganggap hidup itu mudah,menyenangkan.

Tak akan ada aral yang melintang.

Meski masalah muncul ,pasti itu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Kami merasa semuanya ringan. Tapi itu membuat kami menjadi lemah.

Terlalu rapuh, mudah untuk dihancurkan.

Tapi.. tidak lagi.

Kami sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari hari kemarin.

Kami akan menjadi lebih kuat, dan tak akan membiarkan satu dari kami tersakiti.

Atau bahkan menghilang.

Tak akan lagi.

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami. Ini jalan yang kami tempuh.

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more__.__  
I am stronger__._

Ya,kami kesepian.

Rasa kesepian itu membunuh kami pelan-pelan.  
kami semakin merasa bahwa hidup itu memang seperti ini.

Sendiri?

Ya

Walau kami selalu bersama, walau kami tak bisa dibilang 'sendirian'

Tetapi tetap saja ada perasaan yang janggal diantara kami.

Ya,

Rasa Kesepian.

Tapi, untuk apa merasa kesepian kalau tujuan kami sama?

Untuk apa membiarkan perasaan kecil ini membunuh kami tanpa alasan?

Kita sudah menjadi lebih kuat.

Kami tidak akan terbunuh oleh rasa kesepian.

_Here I go, on my own__.__  
I don't need nobody, better off alone__.__  
Here I go, on my own, now__.__  
I don't need nobody, not anybody__.__  
_

Kami bisa berjalan dengan keinginan kami sendiri.

Kami tak membutuhkan orang yang lemah.

Yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Kami tak butuh siapapun.

Lebih baik melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian,daripada bersama orang yang lemah.

_Now I am stronger than yesterday__.__  
Now it's nothing but __**my way**__.__  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more__.__  
I am stronger__._

* * *

"A-aku bukannya takut!" jawab Shikamaru meluluh, nada suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Dia menunduk.

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, mereka beradu pandang. Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"Hhh.. APA KALIAN PIKIR HINATA AKAN SENANG JIKA KALIAN MELUMURKAN DARAH KALIAN DENGAN DARAH, HAH???" ungkap Shikamaru.

Mereka tertunduk, ucapan Shikamaru memang masuk akal. Walau begitu rasanya ada yang salah kalau mereka membiarkan begitu saja. Mereka sendiri merasakannya.

"Tentu saja, Hinata kita, Tuan Putri kita… tidak mungkin dia merasa senang jika kita melakukan itu." Jawaban sama seperti yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

"Tapi… Hinata 'kan…" Naruto tampak gelisah.

"Kau benar" Sasuke mulai bicara.

"Hinata mungkin tak akan setuju, sebab dia tak ingin kita mengalami hal yg sama, mengambil resiko dengan mencari pembunuh itu. Tapi kita lakukan ini karna kita tak ingin Hinata mati sia sia. Tanpa penyebab yang jelas dan karena kita adalah sahabatnya, kita menyayanginya, dan kita harus berbuat sesuatu demi dia!" Sasuke memunggungi Hinata, lalu berjalan ke arah jasad Hinata.

"Hinata… mungkin tidak akan senang. Tapi dia akan memaafkan kita."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun, ini juga untuk Hinata!!" selaTemari.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Shikamaru menutup matanya, lalu menghela napas. Sebuah pernyataan terbalik dari Sasuke membuat pikiran mereka kembali menyatu.

"Hhh, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau menimbulkan ketegangan baru, ini sudah terlalu merepotkan, kau tahu." Shikamaru mengalah.

Sasuke menyeringai pada Shikamaru. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo! Segera susun rencana!"

**=..=v.**

"Eeh, t-tunggu, Sasuke!" kata Sakura.

"Ada apa hm?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebuah ucapan untuk Hinata, um yea kau tahu maksudku. Jika kalian mau duluan boleh saja." Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak.. tidak. Kami akan menunggumu! Kalau begitu cepatlah!" Sasuke mengizinkan.

"Trims, Sas." Sakura segera beranjak dan menuju ke arah jasad Hinata.

Gaara yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya berdiri, waspada jika ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan pada Sakura. Ketika sampai pada sosok gadis yang berlumuran darah tersebut dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba menahan bau amis tersebut.

Sakura berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju pipi Hinata yang mulus. Tatapan Sakura menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Dia memegang pipi Hinata. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi dia berusaha tegar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"CUKUP!!!!" Temari menarik tangan Naruto— yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sontak, semua menoleh pada asal suara. Naruto yang ditarik hanya menatap Temari kebingungan.

"H-hey! Tema! Kau mau kemana?" Lee berteriak.

Temari yang sudah mencapai pintu menoleh ke arah Lee. "Aku hanya tidak kuat dengan bau darah di dalam! Aku akan menunggu di luar!" Temari membuka kenop pintu depan.

"Teman-teman.. Aku mau menyusul Tema, jadi kalian nanti langsung keluar saja ya! Aku khawatir jika Tema hanya dengan Naruto, oke?"

"Baiklah, nanti kami menyusul, Lee." jawab Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura, dia masih berada di hapan Hinata. Tangan kirinya membelai rambut indigo Hinata. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran dengan tingkah Sakura.

Ino yang sejak tadi terdiam, masih dalam keadaan shock. Shino heran, dia mengguncang bahu Ino.

"…" tidak ada reaksi dari Ino.

"Ino! Ino! Hey!" Shino masih emngguncang bahu gadis di depannya ini.

"Dia masih shock Shino, dia masih butuh ketenangan. Jangan paksa dia untuk berbicara." Kankurou memberitahu.

"T-tapi.." Shino mencoba mengelak.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kankurou itu benar. Dia shock, Shino. Tenanglah." Sasuke setuju dengan kata-kata Kankurou.

Tenten tersenyum nanar. Tak menyangka hari special ini akan jadi seburuk ini.

Kembali pada Sakura, dia memajukan wajahnya pada Hinata. Bibirnya menuju telinga Hinata. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu, berbisik..

"Aku janji, akan membunuh siapa yang membunuhmu. Dengan tanganku."

bisik Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura berdiri. Menatap mata teman-temannya. "Aku, sudah selesai.. Ayo!" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini, pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal!" Sasuke segera mengambil tas nya.

* * *

Salju di luar sudah berhenti, namun hawa dingin tetap terasa menyengat di malam itu.

Suasana yang benar-benar tidak mereka inginkan, benar benar terpukul, Hinata sahabat mereka telah meninggalkan mereka tepat di hari yg seharusnya jadi hari kebahagiaannya.

Perasaan sedih, marah, dan shock bercampur melayangkan pikiran mereka masing-masing seakan memaksa untuk mengambil tindakan di luar jangkauanmereka.

Hingga keputusan balas dendam itupun muncul, terutama Sasuke yang sepertinya paling keras keinginannya untuk menghabisi sendiri pelaku yang telah merenggut hidup Hinata.

Setelah sampai di halaman depan rumah Hinata, ketiga orang tersebut; Naruto, Temari dan Lee muncul.

Mereka segera berkumpul dan siap mendiskusikan apa tindakan selanjutnya untuk semua ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita mencari pembunuhnya?" tanya Temari tidak sabar.

"Kita kan tidak punya petunjuk." Jawab Naruto

"Ada dua kemungkinan," Sasuke berusaha menebak.

"Bisa saja rumah ini dirampok dan Hinata menjadi korbannya, atau mungkin ada seseorang yang memang sengaja membunuhnya." lanjut Sasuke

"Tapi kemungkinan pertama itu akan hilang kalau benda-benda berharga di rumah ini masih berada di tempatnya" jelas Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita periksa dulu rumah ini." usul Shino.

"Ma-maksudmu, kita harus masuk lagi ke rumah ini, begitu?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya, kau ingin pembunuhnya terungkap kan, Tenten?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

Tenten mengangguk, dan tampaknya mereka semua memang setuju dengan usul tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar, Lee kau bersamaku periksa kamar Hinata." ucap Sasuke

"Shikamaru, Kankurou, Tenten, dan Ino tolong kalian periksa halaman belakang." Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah halaman.

"Sakura, nanti kamu periksa ruang tengah." kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemani Sakura." Gaara langsung menawarkan diri.

"Oke, itu bagus." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan kau, Kiba, Naruto, tolong kalian jaga jasad Hinata!" perintah Sasuke.

"K-kenapa harus aku?" Naruto agak menciut mendapat bagian menjaga mayat Hinata.

"Hey bodoh! Tenang ada aku!" Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf aku menolak. " tiba-tiba Lee angkat bicara.

"Lee?" Sasuke terkejut. "Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Sasuke.

Yang lain hanya memandangi Lee dengan perasaan heran.

"Eh, a-aa.. maksudku sebaiknya aku dengan Temari saja." Lee menarik tangan Temari dan langsung pergi mendahului yang lain.

Temari hanya bingung tapi akhirnya dia memilih ikut saja. Setelah Lee dan Temari pergi, mereka masih bertatapan bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" Kankurou heran dengan tindakan Lee barusan.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan bergabung dengan Gaara juga Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, sebaiknya kita berhati-hati, siapa tau pembunuhnya masih ada di sekitar sini." Shikamaru mengingatkan dan segera menuju belakang rumah bersama Tenten, Kankurou, dan Ino.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham. "Ingat, jika ada apa-apa pergi ke halaman luar oke, dan jangan sampai berpisah dengan tim!" ucap Sasuke. Dia masih melirik kesana kemari, berwaspada.

"Baiklah, kita semua berpencar!" Sasuke segera bergabung dengan Sakura dan Gaara.

"YOSH!" teriak mereka dan segera pergi bersama timnya.

**TBC**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishmoto**

**Sign © Nacchan Sakura, Dhara Cintya Shinra, Risya Arina Ulfah, dan Mamoru Imamo.**

Huehehehehehe halo holaws~ Btw makasih ya eceu eceu ripiunya muahmuah.

HAHAHA ini dia chapter2. Belum ada misteri misterian -_-

Anyways, ada yang fitnah saya nih di kotak review :-o

_**Lady Emerald Sakura**_

_**2010-03-16 . chapter 1**_

_**Cuih!**_

_**Dasar plagiat!!**_

_**. Apa perlu saya sebutkan satu persatu? Hah?**_

_**Saya gerah melihat author sekarang nih banyak yg nyontek, ya seperti anda inilah!!**_

_**Saya harap jangan publish lagi fic plagiat seperti ini, atau kalau anda tidak bisa membuat fic asli, Saya sarankan anda pergi saja dari fandom naruto ini.**_

_**Enyahkanlah fic2 anda kotor bin plagiat ini dari hadapan kami!**_

_**.**_

_**Sign**_

_**Lady Emerald Sakura**_

_Aduh Mbak Lady Emerald Sakura,_

"_**Saya tau bahwa semua fic2 anda adalah hasil nyontek semua"**_

Maaf ya Mbak, sejauh ini saya paling benci dengan PLAGIAT. Dan saya berani bersumpah DEMI TUHAN kalau karya atau fic fic saya ini asli. Buatan saya sendiri 100%. Ini semua murni ide saya dan teman-teman saya. Jangan asal menuduh, itu dosa loh. Kenapa Anda bisa berasumsi seperti begitu? Apa ada bukti?

"_**. Apa perlu saya sebutkan satu persatu? Hah?"**_

OKE! Saya butuh penjelasan Anda! Dan bandingkan dengan cerita manakah BAHWA SEMUA FIC SAYA IT PLAGIAT. Silahkan! Saya tidak takut, karena saya yakin tidak akan yang mempunyai fic sama seperti saya. Jika Anda bukan omong besar, tentu Anda bisa menjelaskannya dengan rinci kan? Coba bandingkan! Tidak bisa kah? ANDA HANYA PENGECUT KELAS KAKAP! Tidak suka fic saya tidak usah memfitnah, Anda tahu? Benci katakana saja oke!

"_**Saya harap jangan publish lagi fic plagiat seperti ini, atau kalau anda tidak bisa membuat fic asli, Saya sarankan anda pergi saja dari fandom naruto ini.**_

_**Enyahkanlah fic2 anda kotor bin plagiat ini dari hadapan kami!"**_

Saya akan tetap mempublish fic dan saya tidak akan enyah dari fandom yang memang saya suka sejak setahun lalu ini. Karena saya tidak mempublish fic plagiat, tidak kan? Ahaha saya tidak takut kok :p

_**Satu lagi Anda kalau bukan pengecut kenapa tidak login saja? Berani anonym ya? So pathetic :p**_

_**tapi gapapa sih :D makasih reviewnya dan fitnahnya hehe :D**_

Oke bales review :

**Ryuku S. A. J**

Waow :-ss gelap gelapan? Huahaha Yoi ini dah dilanjut! Review lagi ya!

**Aka' no 'Shika'**

Ma-maaf! Itu Shika! Hehehe udah diedit lagi kok

**Awan Hitam**

Salam kenal juga Oke ga ada romens kok hihi. Tetep review ya :-*

**Aozora**

Hoho iya author nya sarap sih -_- Hehe review again~~~~

**Namikaze Lin-chan**

Hoho maafkan! Itu salah saya *bungkuk* Hehe udah diedit kok. Kalo masih ada typo kasih tau ya 0_0 makasih review lagi yepppsss

**Mugiwara Piratez**

Okeh! Hehehe tunggu aja ya pasti ada kok unyu~ review again hoho

**Arialieur **

tengkyuuuuu ^^ iya tapi kayanya ga bakal ada romens hehe ^^;

**Mega Pikachu Nyo**

Hehe makasih pike ;3 udah aku cantumin kok di bawah ripiu egen

Sekali lagi kasih saran dan kritik di chapter ini. Maklum Cuma bikin bentar =="

Hehehe review, flame, silahkan

* * *

**Odium of Thanatos**


End file.
